Hinata's Plan
by Gaara0Pawn
Summary: Naruto x Hinata. Naruto is sent on a weird mission by the Hokage but something terrible happens, will Hinata be able to help. You'll have to read to find out. Rated M, for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters I may choose to involve in this story. I am not in any way affiliated with the official Manga or Anime. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **Hello this is Gaara0Pawn, wait of course it is. Anyway I'm sorry to those viewers who have been waiting for me to replace the old Story. I original started a story that was basically the same as this but it sucked. It contained way to many errors and not enough information, I also had allot of changes I wanted to make, there was also the fact that the chapters weren't that long, that is why I chose to re-make it.  
The name is a little different, but the story is still the same. I have added more info into the story, instead of almost every line being what he or she just said. Also to inform you before hand, I'll be placing Author Notes in some places to help you out, I hope that doesn't bug you. And now for the story, I hope you enjoy it. P.S. I had over 1,000 hits on the old one, I hope to double it this time.  
Your friend, Gaara0Pawn :P

**Hinata's Plan: Chapter 1: Pain**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade, you called for me," yelled Shizune as she rushed through the door of the Fifth Hokages office.

"Get Naruto here this instant, I've forgotten all about the mission to Natsuki Village," said Tsunade as she searched through her desk.

**A/N: I made Natsuki Village up; I have no idea if it's a real village in Fire Country.**

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I will get Naruto at once," said Shizune, who rushed out of the Fifth office.

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon, and all of the ninja were out on a mission, that is all but one hyperactive spiky haired ninja. Naruto was in a bit of a foul mood today, because Tsunade informed him the previous day that she had planned a mission for him. He was stuck training almost the entire day. Naruto stopped his training and started walking around. "Well it isn't a complete loss," said Naruto as he yawned. "I still have the rest of the day to sit around and watch the clouds go by". He walked into Konoha Park and jumped up into a tree were he sat on a branch. As he watched the clouds go by thinking of how they somehow reminded him of the pork from his favorite Ramen, Shizune into the park.

"Naruto, get down here now!" yelled Shizune.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, angry that his peaceful day was being disturbed.

"Naruto, the Fifth would like to speak to you," said Shizune.

"What for?" asked Naruto wondering why he had to give up his care free day.

"Just come with me," Shizune told Naruto.

Naruto jumped down off the tree branch and followed Shizune to the Fifth Hokage's office.

"I've gotten Naruto for you, Lady Tsunade" said Shizune as she opened the door without warning.

"Thank you Shizune. I have to speak with Naruto in private, please leave us," said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," replied Shizune, who left Naruto in the Fifth Office.

"Naruto, it's time for that mission I promised you!" shouted Tsunade, as she eyed Naruto.

"Well it took long enough, I almost thought you had forgot it, granny," said Naruto, with a bit of joy in his voice.

"You little brat," thought Tsunade as she continued her rant. "It isn't a ranked mission, but it is very important," said Tsunade as she took out a piece of paper and placed it on her desk. "You're going to Natsuki Village to gather a couple of items I need," said Tsunade.

"So what exactly do I need to get?" asked the curious Naruto.

Tsunade handed Naruto a piece of paper she had laid on her desk earlier. "Here is a list of what you'll need from Natsuki Village, the trip will take almost a day," said Tsunade.

Naruto took a quick glance at the paper, "What the, what is this?!" shouted Naruto. "Is this a grocery list?"

"Be more grateful, you asked for a mission and here is one!" yelled Tsunade, "Besides, I need those items for ingredients in the medicines I am creating."

"But you listed sake on here!" shouted Naruto as he began to get angry.

"If you refuse this mission, the only one left is-" said Tsunade as she looked through her desk. "Ah here it is, the only mission left is to escort an elderly women to her cottage in the forest, I believe she wanted help because she heard there were ghost roaming the land," said Tsunade.

"Ghosts!" shouted Naruto, "No thanks, I'll take the first mission," said Naruto as he ran out of the room.

Shinzune walked into the room with a bit of a grin on her face, "An Elderly lady, a cottage, and a ghost, what an interesting lie Lady Tsunade," said Shizune as she began to giggle.

"She didn't give me much to work with, all she told me was to send Naruto to Natsuki Village, what else was I supposed to tell him?" replied Tsunade.

"Do you think her plan will work, I mean do you think she is ready to tell him," said Shizune with a much more serious face.

Tsunade got up off her seat and walked to the window, "It's hard to say, I guess we will have to wait."

Naruto ran through Konoha, happy that he didn't have to partake in that ghost mission. He got to gates of Konoha and ran though them. The guards at the gate gave Naruto a friendly wave goodbye, "See you later Naruto," said one of them. Naruto looked back and returned a wave, and then he took off to Natsuki Village.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as he headed for Natsuki Village. He stopped and took out a map from his pouch to check to make sure he was still going in the right direction, "Let's see, I think I'm here and Natsuki Village is there," said Naruto as he pointed at spots on the map. He placed the map back in his pouch and was about to take off when he heard a branch break from behind him, he reached for his kunai and turned around quickly. His expression changed when he saw it was a small bunny that had tripped over a tree branch. Naruto placed the kunai away and walked over to help it up, after Naruto helped the bunny to his feet he noticed a small piece of torn clothing on a nearby bush. It was a light color and was most likely from a jacket; Naruto quickly forgot about it and continued on his way.

Two hours passed since Naruto looked at his map; he thought he should have reached Natsuki Village by now.

Naruto jumped up to the top of a tree to see if he could spot Natsuki Village. He saw he had reached the end of the forest and could see Natsuki Village from where he was, and he jumped down and exited the forest.

Naruto walked across the field until he saw a path leading to Natsuki Village, he decided to use it and continued on his way. He walked past a few more fields and then decided to take a bit of a break, "Man, what an interesting day, at least I can still relax for a couple of seconds," said Naruto as he laid down on some nearby grass. He dozed off for about a minute before waking up to a loud explosion from inside the forest. Naruto noticed that the people of the village didn't hear the explosion, so he decided to check it out.

He ran to where he heard the explosion, and he ran through think brushes until he reached a mine shaft that was closed off by rocks. He then looked around for anyone that might be hurt. He saw an old man lying on the ground near the closed off mine shaft.

"Old man, are alright?" asked Naruto, trying to wake him.

The old man slowly looked up at Naruto in a daze.

"My son- my son is still trapped inside," said the old man as he tried to move but couldn't.

Naruto carried the old man to rest against a nearby tree.

"Okay, stay here. I'll get your son for you," said Naruto.

Naruto charged at the closed off mine shaft, as he ran he summoned a shadow clone. The clone then began charging up the Rasengan in Naruto's right hand. When the Rasengan was fully charged, the shadow clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the wall of rocks and yelled, "Rasengan!"

Naruto broke through the wall of rocks, he fell on his back and started coughing do to the dust of the rubble. Naruto got up and wiped off the dust from his cloths, "Now to find the old man's son."

Naruto began looking deep in the mine and soon came across a fallen pillar with a young man caught under it.

Suddenly, the mine started shaking. "Oh man, the mine is coming down!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto pulled the young man out from under the pillar; he placed the young man onto his back, and ran toward the exit. Naruto finally got to the exit, but before he could escape, the walls and ceiling began to move closer together. Naruto threw the young man outside the mine before the walls and ceilings crashed down, saving the young man but letting himself get crushed in the process.

"Naruto- Naruto-" said a faint voice.

Naruto didn't know who it was and didn't have time to see who was calling him. Naruto then passed out.

It had been some time since the incident at the mine shaft.

"Naruto... Naruto..." cried someone close to him.

Naruto woke up to find that he was almost fully covered in bandages, and was lying in a hospital bed. Naruto saw that Hinata was sitting at the end of the bed with her head in her hands and crying. He was still badly wounded and is unable to move or speak.

"Naruto... Naruto... please wake up... " cried Hinata.

Naruto was confused. He did not know why she was here or why she was crying so much.

"Naruto, please... I have to tell you..." cried Hinata.

Naruto was even more confused but hadn't gained the strength to move or speak yet.

"Please Naruto... please" cried Hinata once again.

"What is it? What do you want to say?" thought Naruto.

"Naruto... I have to tell you," said Hinata softly, "Naruto, I have to tell you how I feel."

Naruto started to regain some of his strength, "What do you mean how you feel? Is Hinata in love with me!" thought Naruto.

Naruto's stubbornness allowed his strength to returned and he quickly sat up. "Hinata, what do you mean you have to tell me how you feel?" said Naruto not really asking a question.

Hinata's head rose quickly as she noticed that Naruto heard what she had said. She quickly got to her feet, "Naruto..." whimpered Hinata softly before she quickly ran for the door, crying.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto.

However, Hinata was already out the door.

"Oh man, is Hinata in love with me," said Naruto as he tried to gather his thoughts together.

Before Naruto could gather a single thought, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba burst into the room. "Is Naruto okay?!" asked the three of them. They then noticed that Naruto was sitting up in the bed.

"Oh man, what happened? We thought something happened to you," said Kiba.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"That's Naruto for you," said Chouji as he took out a bag of potato chips.

Naruto looked up at the three of them and tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. He moved to the left side of the bed to get up.

The three of them noticed a sad look in Naruto's eyes.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, come help Naruto out of bed," said Chouji.

As Naruto got out of bed, he noticed a small amount of bandages, lying on the floor, covered in what looked like blood.

"What is that?" asked Naruto as he pointed towards the small bandage on the floor.

"You were badly injured by the cave-in, luckily Hinata was following you and- " said Shikamaru as he was cut off by Naruto, "What?! Hinata was following me?! So the voice I heard was hers."

"Is that all you can remember?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember much," replied Naruto.

The room went silent.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Those bandage lying on the floor there are the ones Hinata used to stop you're bleeding after she retrieved you from the cave-in," said Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata saved your life," said Kiba.

Naruto paused briefly.

"I- I have to go after her," said Naruto as he began to search for his things.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Kiba.

"Did you say something when Hinata was here?" asked Chouji.

"It's not what I said, it's what she said," replied Naruto.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Kiba.

Naruto took a longer pause.

"I think she said- I think she said she loves me," said Naruto.

"What? Naruto you idiot, you!" said Kiba and Chouji as they were cut off by Shikamaru who put his arm out in front of them.

"Naruto, what are you going to do now?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm going after her!" exclaimed Naruto. He saw his jacket which was hung up on a rack, and quickly grabbed it then left the room.

"Shikamaru, why did you interrupt us?" asked Kiba.

"Because Naruto has never felt love from a woman. He doesn't know how to react," said Shikamaru.

"Then this must be a great ordeal for Naruto," said Chouji while finishing up his potato chips.

"Yes, but it's just what he needs," answered Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

Naruto ran down the hallway, looking for Hinata. He had no luck so he headed to the receptionist at the front desk of the hospital. He soon got to the front desk where the receptionist was, and she was reading a magazine. "Hey, have you seen a young woman leave the building recently?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, yes there was someone who just left," said the receptionist, still reading her magazine.

"Thanks!" yelled Naruto as he headed for the exit of the hospital.

The receptionist looked away from her magazine to see it was Naruto who asked those words. "Wait, Naruto, you're not supposed to leave yet!" yelled the receptionist.

Naruto ignored what the receptionist had said and bolted out of the building in hope to find Hinata.

"I have to inform Lady Tsunade!" said the receptionist to herself as she got up and headed down the hallway.

Outside the hospital, Naruto began looking around the village. He looked in all the spots he could think of to find Hinata.

He searched the training grounds, but no luck. He went to her house but her younger sister informed him that she was not there.

While still searching for Hinata, Naruto bumped into Ino and Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, come here!" yelled Ino.

"What is it, I'm in a bit of a hurry," asked Naruto.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"I'm looking for Hinata, have you seen her?" asked Naruto.

"No but I think Ino has," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I saw Hinata run by my family's flower shop, it looked like she was heading in the direction of her favourite café," said Ino.

"Oh, where is the café?" asked Naruto.

"It's just across from the Ramen Shop that you always go to," said Sakura.

"Thanks Ino, thanks Sakura!" said Naruto as he began heading towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"If I may ask, why are you looking for her?" asked Sakura.

"Because I think Hinata's in love with me!" yelled Naruto as he began heading towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Took you long enough!" shouted Sakura.

But Naruto was too preoccupied with finding Hinata to hear what either Ino or Sakura said.

Naruto got to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and sure enough, across from it was the café that Ino told him about. Unfortunately on the window there was a sign that read "Closed for the night."

"Naruto I've got a new meal! You have to try it!" yelled a voice from behind him.

It was Teuchi, the old man who owned the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and sold Naruto his famous Ramen so many countless times before.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for Hinata," said Naruto as he walked up to the old man.

Ayame, the old man's daughter came out from behind Teuchi, "Oh, Hinata, I saw her heading towards the academy."

Naruto rushed off to the academy, "Thanks! I'll come back later!"

"To bad I really wanted him to taste the new Ramen I've created," said the old man to his daughter.

Naruto ran as quickly as he could to the academy, as he ran he felt a slit chest pain but ignored it. Naruto stopped as he got to the academy, he rushed in, went down the halls, and headed to his old classroom thinking Hinata might be there, but he was wrong.

He was worried that he may not be able to find Hinata to find out if she really does love him. He walked around the classroom thinking to himself, "If Hinata's love me, do I love Hinata?" Naruto felt another chest pain but forgot about when he reached a window in the classroom.

Naruto stared outside the window and saw Hinata who was stitting on the very same swing he used to sit on during his years in the academy. He ran out of the classroom and down the hallways until he was outside, he slowed down as he walked up to Hinata so not to startle her.

When Naruto got close enough to Hinata he stopped and paused for a moment. "Hinata," whispered Naruto.

Hearing this Hinata got up and turned around quickly facing Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto! I- um," stammered Hinata.

"I always thought of you as a dark, timid, and weird person," said Naruto.

Hinata looked down at the ground and almost started crying.

Naruto moved closer to Hinata. "But you know, I like people like you," said Naruto in a very calm voice.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with joy because she had remembered the last time he'd said those words to her.

Naruto moved closer to Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her and then hugged her. "Thank you, Hinata," said Naruto.

"What for?" asked Hinata.

"For saving my life, you ran off so quickly I couldn't say it," said Naruto as he let go of her.

"What? Of course I would have," said Hinata.

"The reason I'm saying is, what I mean is- Not only did you save my life, but you've been there for me from the start, and I've just recently figured it out," said Naruto.

Hinata blushed and looked away from Naruto.

Naruto leaned in close to Hinata, close enough for both of them to touch each other. Hinata noticed how close Naruto was and blushed even more. Naruto then gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. After Naruto pulled away, Hinata turned her head back towards Naruto.

"Naruto... I-" said Hinata but was cut off, "No, it's my turn," said Naruto.

There was a slight pause.

"Hinata," said Naruto as his heart began to race.

"Yes, Naruto," replied Hinata.

"Hinata, I love-" said Naruto but was cut off, "Naruto, you have to come back to the hospital!" yelled Tsunade who appeared from around the academy.

"Why? I feel- I feel-" was all that Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

Hinata screamed, "Naruto!"

* * *

**Okay for the ones that don't know this already, this chapter was originally Chapter 1, 2, and 3 of the old version of Hinata's Plan. I combined it into one long ass Chapter because I've got allot more to come. And yes it's been a while and once again I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters I may choose to involve in this story. I am not in any way affiliated with the official Manga or Anime. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note:** Hello guys, I know its been awhile (more like forever) since I updated, and I am truly sorry. I had a lot of work to do and then there was the winter break so I slacked off and didn't do anything. When I got back to school after the break, I started working on the next chapter and suddenly it was finished, it took a couple of days to edit and fix the errors I could find but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
Your friend, Gaara0Pawn :P

**Hinata's Plan: Chapter 2: Hope**

* * *

"Okay, he's stable, but the poison is still in his system. We need that antidote," said a faint voice.

Naruto's eyes opened to see he was once again in a hospital bed. Tired and unwilling to speak, Naruto listened to what was happening.

"Damn it- Shizune, get me a list of all available ninja left in the village," said Tsunade.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," said Shizune as she rushed out of the room.

Tsunade pointed at a nearby nurse, "I need you to get Hinata in here right now."

In less than twenty seconds Hinata rushed into the room, "Is Naruto okay?"

"Hinata, please come here," said Tsunade as she gestured Hinata to move over to the bed. "Naruto inhaled a toxic fume when he entered the cave trying to save the old man's son. Unfortunately, the old man and his son also inhaled the toxic fume and have passed away at Natsuki Village Hospital.

"But will Naruto make it?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto has the ability to heal himself faster than any normal person can, and that is why he is still alive," said Tsunade.

Shizune rushed into the room. "I'm very sorry to inform you, Lady Tsunade, but there are no available ninja other then Hinata at the moment."

Tsunade looked away from Shizune and focused her attention back on Hinata, "Hinata I need the Ayaka Flower to finish the antidote I'm making for Naruto. The flower grows near a special water fall south of Konoha."

"I'll leave right away, Lady Tsunade, I'll get that flower and save Naruto," said Hinata with determination written on her face.

"Shizune, do you have the information on the Ayaka Flower with you?" asked Tsunade who was looking at Shizune.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I have it right here," said Shizune as she pulled out a piece of paper from the clipboard she had with her.

"Hinata, I don't know how long Naruto has left, so we need you to hurry," said Tsunade in a worried tone.

Hinata took the piece of paper from Shizune, "I understand, I will save Naruto," said Hinata, then ran out the door of the hospital room.

"Lady Tsunade, do you believe she can get the flower in time?" asked Shizune, her worry for Naruto evident in her voice.

"I know she can. Her love for Naruto is too strong for her to fail," answered Tsunade.

"She loves me," said Naruto in a very weak voice.

"Naruto, you're awake," said Shizune.

_"Naruto- you amaze me all the time,"_ thought Tsunade.

Naruto was barely able to move in his weakened condition, but was able to say a few words, "Granny can you tell Hinata something for me?" asked Naruto.

"Why is it that you can't tell her it yourself later when you're all better, just tell her yourself," said Tsunade.

"If I don't make it, tell Hinata- that I- love her-" said Naruto as he fell asleep.

Tsunade turned away from Naruto, walked to a nearby window and gazed outside.

"I said you'll be able to tell her yourself, and that's final, so hang in there for a little bit longer," said Tsunade as a tear fell from her face.

-

Two hours later, Hinata arrived at the waterfall that the information Shizune gave to her.

Hinata took out the sheet of paper from her bag and studied it. It read, "The Ayaka Flower is a special breed of Herb that have the ability to almost cure any illness when combined with the right material. It is said that the Ayaka Flower can only grow near the bottom of a waterfall in the Fire Country."

She searched around the bottom of the waterfall, looking for the flower and sure enough she found it. Hinata carfuly took out a small plastic container to place the flower in. She bent over, picked the flower and then placed it in the container. As she was placing the container in her backpack, she heard a small explosion from above.

It was a rock slide tumbling down from above her. Boulders fell towards Hinata, but she dodged the boulders, and as she did she saw two men at the top of the cliff. One was very tall and skinny, the other was short and chubby. She took out a kunai and hurled it at the ledge they were standing on, the kunai held an explosive tag on it, it exploded. The two men dodged the explosion and jumped into the forest below.

"Bitch, give us the flower and you won't get hurt," said one of the men from a far distance.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She could see both men perfectly through the forest.

"No! Besides, why do you even need it?" asked Hinata, a little confused at why they needed it too.

"Not that it's any of your business, but our eldest brother was involved in a cave-in a day ago, the cave held toxic fumes that he didn't know about, that flower holds the antidote needed to cure the poison's my oldest brother, inhaled.

"Wait so you're the cause of the cave-in Naruto was in!" yelled Hinata.

"And what if we were?" yelled another voice, oviously the other brother.

Anger boiled in Hinata's heart, one tear fell from her face before she rushed at the two men with great speed. She yelled, "Because of you Naruto was injured, because of you Naruto is also poisoned, and because of you I might not get this flower to him in time; Byakugan!"

She moved into the trees with precise agility, jumped up a tree, hit the taller man in two vital points on his body, killing him. She took out two kunai from her pouch and threw them at the smaller guy. He dodged them, but didn't notice Hinata moving around him. He tried to move out of the way, but failed. She hit him several times in vital spots on his body, killing _him_ as well.

Hinata settled down and took out the container that held the Ayake Flower to examine it. It was in fine condition. As she quickly head to Konoha she thought to herself. "I must thank Ino for giving this container to me on my last birthday."

-

Two hours later, Hinata arrived at Konoha. As Hinata approached the gate, she saw Sakura who had a sad look on her face. Hinata rushed up to Sakura.

"Whats wrong, Sakura?" asked Hinata, worried it might be about Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand, "I'll explain on the way, we need to get to the hospital."

Hinata's guess was correct, it was about Naruto, so she followed Sakura, as they headed towards the hospital.

-

A couple of minutes later, without Sakura saying a word, they were in the village and moving quickly to the hospital.

Sakura turned her attention to Hinata.

"I didn't know how to tell you this, but Naruto isn't doing very well, he's in a coma right now," said Sakura, a little sad she had to tell Hinata.

Hinata looked away from Sakura for a moment to hide her sad look on her face, for a momment she did not say a word, then Hinata looked back at Sakura with a smile.

"Then we still have time, right?" asked Hinata.

Both Hinata and Sakura jumped up to the roofs of the houses and made a quicker hast to the hospital. Hinata barged into the hospital, and ran to the room Naruto was in. Hinata opened the door to Naruto's room to see Tsunade using her medical ninjutsu on Naruto.

"How is Naruto doing!" shouted Hinata, in worry.

Naruto was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Hinata do you have the Flower?" asked Tsunade, trying to avoid answering Hinata's question.

"Yes, Tsunade, here it is," said Hinata as she pulled out the container that held the flower.

Hinata took out the flower from the container and handed it over to Tsunade, who mixed the flower in a mixture she had made earlier.

As Tsunade was getting the antidote ready, Hinata moved closer to Naruto. "Naruto, please be okay, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Hinata.

Tsunade rushed over to Naruto and gave him the medicine. After about thirty seconds, Naruto started to calm down.

"Tsunade, is Naruto going to make it?" asked Hinata.

"As I said before, Naruto has the ability to heal much quicker then normal people, so he has a higher chance," said Tsunade.

"But will he make it?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade looked at the ground with a worried stare, "It's too early to tell, we need to wait," said Tsunade who grabbed a seat for Hinata next to Naruto.

"You can stay here for a little longer but when night falls we'll have to send you home," said Tsunade.

Hinata sat down and started to go through Naruto's hair with her fingers, "I can come tomorrow, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, don't worry, I won't give you any missions for awhile," said Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade," said Hinata.

Tsunade headed for the door, but was stopped when Hinata spoke. "I'm truly in love with him, and I can't live without him. Please save him, Tsunade."

Tsunade didn't turn around, but continued to the door. "Don't worry Hinata, he's going to be fine," said Tsunade as she left the room.

Hinata looked over to the corner of his bed, on a small table laid Naruto's forehead protector. "You're the strongest person I know, and you never give up, so please come back so I can tell you how I feel." Hinata placed a kiss on Naruto's head and then got up from the seat.

She walked over to a window near her, and stared outside. It was dark and there were many stars shinning brightly.

"So many times I've wished to look at the stars with with you," said Hinata.

A voice came out from behind her, "Then let's watch them right now."

Hinata turned around with a smile on her face. "Naruto!"

Naruto was looking right at her with his sky blue eyes, Hinata forgot all about getting embarrassed and ran at him, she gave Naruto a huge hug.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're awake," cried Hinata who was burying her face in his chest trying to hide her tears from him.

"Hinata," said Naruto.

She calmed down and looked up at Naruto who was slowly descending his head down towards her face. He stopped for a brief second to look into Hinata's lavender colored eyes, his nose touching hers, he bent his head slowly, and his lips finaly brushed hers. Both closed their eyes, as there lips interlocked each others'. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto, Naruto held her around the waist as the kiss continued. Their lips unlocked, Naruto slowly moved his head back to look into Hinata's eyes once more, she gazed into his as well.

"I'm so glad you're awake," said Hinata.

Naruto looked out the window from his bed. "They are beautiful aren't they."

Hinata looked out the window as well. "Yes they are."

"Hinata, how long was I out for?" asked Naruto looking down at Hinata who was now laying on his lap asleep.

Naruto laid back on the bed with Hinata cuddled up to him. As Naruto fell asleep he said, "Thank you Hinata, you've always been there for me."

Tsunade came back into the room sometime later to see both Naruto and Hinata cuddled up to each other, "Things are going to start to get a lot better for you Naruto, and I'll be there to watch over you."

* * *

**Ahhhh, thats so romantic, I hope I wrote it well enough. And not to bring it to you're guys attention or nothing but there are going to be three more chapters out very soon, I promise! Note: I re-made this Chapter several times ;p**


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters I may choose to involve in this story. I am not in anyway affiliated with the official manga or anime. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note:** Okay so first I'm going to say sorry for not updating soon enough, please do not post a review on how long its been etc. Hope you enjoy this chappy though.  
Your friend, Gaara0Pawn :P

**Hinata's Plan: Chapter 3: Peace**

* * *

*****Flashback Start*****

"Naruto, you have to come back to the hospital!" yelled Tsunade who appeared from around the academy.

"Why? I feel- I feel-" was all that Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

Hinata screamed, "Naruto!"

*****Flashback End*****

Naruto was lying down on the ground when he awoke in a pitch black area. There was a faint lingering voice calling out to him from afar, "Naruto, Naruto, wake up."

"Where am I, who is calling me?" asked Naruto as he got up off the ground he was lying on.

"So you finally woke up, I'm so glad that you can join me," said the same lingering voice.

Naruto looked at his surroundings; he was inside his own mind, "Wait **why** am I here? I didn't want to come here!" yelled Naruto in frustration.

"Because I wished it, that's why!" yelled the same lingering voice.

"No, it can't be. How are you able to do this?" asked Naruto as he got up off the ground and made his way to a very large locked gate, Naruto stopped in front of it, "Kyuubi! How dare you do this?"

The Kyuubi laughed as he spoke, "You weak human, you passed out do to the toxic fumes you inhaled. It was easy to manipulate you to come here," said the Kyuubi.

Naruto stood there in silence. Then finally he whispered, "No, you're wrong!"

The Kyuubis head moved quickly down to Naruto's level, "What did you just say, brat?!" yelled the Kyuubi with anger in his eyes.

Naruto moved back a little as the Kyuubi's huge body filled its cage. Naruto took one step closer. "You're the one who's weak, Kyuubi!"

"How foolish, how am I the one that's weak?" asked the Kyuubi, while staring Naruto down; the Kyuubi was eager to know how Naruto would answer.

Naruto did not back away this time, instead he glared into the Kyuubis eyes, "You're alone, you have no one to care forand no one to care for you!"

The Kyuubi moved back into a more comfortable position inside its cage and it continued to listen to Narutos rant.

"Each and every one of my friends makes me stronger. I've grown to know and believe that," said Naruto in a loud tone.

"Friends, I have no need for friends; they would merely get in my way," said the Kyuubi as he started to move and fade away from Naruto's sight.

Naruto didn't care if the Kyuubi was still near him or not. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. He stood still for more than ten seconds, _"All my friends have been there for me,"_ thought Naruto. Memories of every person Naruto had ever made friends with started flowing through his head. "_They've been there for me for countless times."_ But of all the memories in his mind, he noticed one that truly stood out over all the rest.

Suddenly memories of Hinata started flowing through his head.

"Hinata, that's right, she's always been that one person who's been there for me all along. I've just been too foolish to notice her. But not anymore!"

-

Naruto opened his eyes as he came out of his mind.

He looked over to the open window near his bed and saw Hinata.

"So many times I've wished to look at the stars with you," said Hinata.

"Then let's watch them right now," said Naruto.

Hinata turned around with a smile on her face, "Naruto!"

Naruto was looking right at her as he laid in his bed, Hinata ran at himand gave him a huge hug.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're awake," cried Hinata who was burying her face in his chest.

"Hinata," said Naruto.

They kissed.

-

It's been over one week since the incident that happened with Naruto; Hinata had gotten up early to come see Tsunade at her office.

Hinata knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in," said Tsunade from inside. Hinata entered and greeted Tsunade. "Hello, Lady Tsunade."

"Hello. So Hinata how is Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she sorted papers. "He's doing well, but I came here to talk to you about something," said Hinata.

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Tsunade, as she stopped what she was doing.

"It's been a week since the accident with Naruto, I just wanted to talk about that plan we made," said Hinata.

"Yes, it didn't go the way we planned it, did it?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I was able to express my love to Naruto, he returned my love for him, so it's not all bad, it's just-" said Hinata, cut off by Tsunade.

"If you and Naruto are happy being together then what's wrong Hinata" said Tsunade.

"I wanted to know if I should tell him, you know, about the plan you and I created."

"Hmm, yes, honesty is good in a relationship."

"So then should I tell him?"

"You didn't do anything wrong so he should be okay with it."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Hinata turned and slowly walked to the door, as she did she let out a little yawn.

"You seem tired Hinata, I hope you two haven't been staying up late, Naruto might still be injured so you two shouldn't be over exerting yourself", said Tsunade will a grin on her face.

Hinata stopped quickly, and a huge blush came on to her face, "No of **choice** were not doing that, Lady Tsunade!" Hinata opened the doorand left the room.

Tsunade placed her arm on the desk and rested her head against her hand, her smile turned back into a frown as she looked at her desk. "Well back to work."

-

A couple of seconds later Hinata exited the Hokage building with an even larger blush on her face.

She was too embarrassed by what Tsunade said to notice Sakura, who was carrying a large amount of books.

They both collided; the books fell to the ground. "Oh sorry, Sakura, I was a little distracted," said Hinata.

_"More like a lot," _thought Sakura_._ "So why is your face so red, you usually only get that when you're thinking of Naruto."

"Oh nothing, it's just something Lady Tsunade told me, that's all, honest," said Hinata as she quickly picked up most of the books off the ground and handed them to Sakura.

"Yeah right," said Sakura, not really convinced.

"Well, I must be going," said Hinata as she started walking past Sakura.

"Naruto's waiting right," smiled Sakura.

Trying so hard not to pay attention to what Sakura had said. She rushed off towards Naruto's house, with the blush still on her face.

-

Hinata's blush had diminished awhile after she got away from Sakura, she was now walking slowly to Naruto's house. She thought of all the cruel ways Naruto could react to her when she tells him.

_"A really hope he doesn't break up with me," _thought Hinata.

Hinata continued to walk and think to herself, until she had finally arrived at Naruto's.

"Please take it well. Please take it well," thought Hinata, while in front of Naruto's front door.

Hinata knocked on the door four times, there was no answer. Hinata knocked on the door once again.

"Yeah, one sec, I'll be right there," said a male voice from inside the apartment.

The door openedand Hinata stood there with a small blush on her face as she stared at the half naked Naruto.

Naruto was wearing nothing but his boxers which had little fox patterns on themand plain black socks. Why he had his socks on and not pants, Hinata would soon find out.

"Oh, hi. Hinata, how are you doing?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face because of seeing Hinata this early in the morning.

Hinata's face turned a bright red and she became very silent.

Naruto noticed how Hinata was acting different and came a bit closer to her face, "Hey, Hinata are you okay? Your face is kind of red!"

Hinata couldn't hold in her embarrassment any longer, "Naruto, put some clothes on!"

Hinata noticed Naruto quickly look down at himself. "Sorry Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he ran to his bathroom, a little embarrassed.

Hinata's face returned back to normal after a few seconds of cooling down. Hinata had been to Naruto's apartment before, so she decided to invite herself in. She walked in, closed the door and looked around for a place to sit. She sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed as Naruto shouted from inside the bathroom, "Sorry about that Hinata, I was about to go for a shower when you knocked on the door. Can you wait for a bit, I shouldn't take long."

"Its fine, Naruto, I can wait," answered Hinata.

Hinata looked around the room again, Narutos room was usually really messy because he would never have time to clean it up, or never wanted to before, but because of Hinata he started being cleaner. Hinata moved closer to the center of the Naruto's bed as she laid down, she had been running around the previous day on a mission and didn't get much sleep.

-

Naruto walked out of his bathroom about thirty minutes later to find a peacefully looking Hinata sleeping on his bed.

_"Either I took too long or she was really tired,"_ thought Naruto.

Naruto began to walk towards his bed, but slowed down as his face went extremely red as he noticed the position Hinata was laying in. Her body was lying on her side, with one arm reached out in front of her and the other placed gently close to her breasts, her legs were cuddled together and one foot was placed behind the other. Naruto almost got a nose bleed as he tried to place a small blanket over her. He didn't want Hinata to think of him as a complete pervert, even though he did have role models like Kakashi, and Jiraiya; and then there was the Sexy-Ninjutsu he created.

"I should probably stop using that technique," he thought.

Naruto took one last glance at Hinata before heading towards his kitchen, _"She is so beautiful_," thought Naruto.

Naruto walked into his kitchen area and as he did his stomach started to make noises of hunger. Naruto began looking all around his kitchen for something to eat but couldn't find anything. Naruto opened one last cabinet but only found empty Raman bowls. _"I'll have to clean this up later," _thought Naruto, still a bit lazy.

"I guess I'll have to go to the market place in the village to get some food," said Naruto as he took out a small piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote a little note for Hinata when she woke up so she wouldn't worry, he placed it on a small desk positioned near the head of the bed, then Naruto left the apartment.

-

Hinata was tossing and turning all over the bed. It had been three hours since Naruto left the apartment. Hinata began to move wildly until she eventually rolled right off the bed.

"Ouch, that hurt. Naruto's bed isn't that comfortable," said Hinata while picking herself up off of the ground.

While getting up off the ground after her rude awakening, she noticed the clock radio near Naruto's bed. She had been sleeping for almost three hours.

After Hinata fully got up off the ground she started to notice how quiet it was in Naruto's apartment, she made her way to Naruto's bathroom. She knocked twice, "Naruto! Naruto, are you in there?" asked Hinata a bit confused on why Naruto was not out yet.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Hinata peaked her head inside, but Naruto was not in there. She was a little upset now because she didn't know where Naruto was. She made her way back to the bed she was sleeping on, even though she was mad at Naruto for not waking her up she still needed to make the bed, because she didn't want Naruto to think of her as a slob. She tucked and placed the sheets on the bed until it was neat and tidy.

Once she was done, her eyes caught the attention of something on a small table that was positioned near the head of the bed; it was a piece of paper. Hinata picked up the paper and started to read:

_Hinata, I ran out of food so I went to go get some.  
I shouldn't be long so you can stay at my apartment as long as you want.  
-Naruto_

Hinata started to frown; she wished Naruto had woken her up so she could have gone with him. _"He's always in such a hurry!"_ she thought. She placed the letter inside her pocket and ran out the door.

-

Naruto was looking around in the market place for food that not only he would like, but Hinata would to; he had a special idea of trying to make Hinata dinner this afternoon. He had not truly cooked anything before, he was up for learning new things if it meant the satisfaction of making Hinata happy.

He had been looking around in the market place for around two hours now. He turned around a corner and found a little shop that sold this special kind of Rice Vegetable Noodle dish. It didn't look as good as the Raman from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but he could always add some extra ingredients of his own. He bought a several bowls and headed for a shop that could sell him some beef to add to his own dish.

After he had finally finished his shopping trip, he looked down at the bags he was carrying. "This trip had almost not been worth it. It was really tiresome. Hinata and I like such different things, and I don't want to make two different meals because that would take even longer then this grocery trip." But then it hit him.

_"Oh man how long have I been here. Hinata is going to kill me,"_ thought Naruto as he took out a watch from his pocket.

Naruto headed for his apartment, "I've been here for three hours. I really hope she is still sleeping, because then she can't get mad at me."

It took Naruto around five minutes to get back to his apartment from the market place. He sneaked in so not to wake up Hinata if she was sleeping. He finally made his way into his apartment. _"It was pitch black, Hinata must have turned off the lights,"_ thought Naruto.

He motioned to the light switch and when he turned on the lights he noticed a strange man sitting on one of his kitchen chairs mixing tea, his face was completely covered in bandages, he wore a large black cloak with patterns of bird that what looked like spears threw them. _"Who is this weird oh? Wait where is Hinata, why is she not here?"_ he thought.

"So Naruto you have finally arrived, I'm so glad that you are hear now because I didn't want to keep you're girlfriend waiting any longer!" said the mysterious man.

"What are you doing here and where's Hinata?!" shouted Naruto, almost ready to tear this man apart.

The man got up off the chair and began to move forward to Naruto as he spoke words that made Naruto's heart almost skip a beat. "You should calm down, boy and come with me if you want your precious girlfriend to live."

Naruto was furious, his teeth and fingernails quickly sharpened, he knew he was changing into the Kyuubi. He needed to get away from the village if he wanted to start anything with this guy. "Where have you taken Hinata. Answer now or I'll kill you!" said Naruto in a monstrous tone.

The man just stood there unafraid and unwilling to answer his question. "Do as you wish, but listen closely. If you do anything to me, your girlfriend will suffer for it."

Naruto's hand grabbed hold of his chest as his heart began to hurt. It was killing him inside to know Hinata may be in pain now or even dead for all he knew.

"Let's move now, I don't want any of your friends from this disgusting village following us," said the man.

* * *

**I'm going to point out a couple things: At the beginning of this chappy if you ****didn't understand what was going on; It was just a quick backtrack to what Naruto was facing while asleep. And then a recap of what happened after he awoke. And I also want to state that I have no idea if Naruto would ever carry a watch, I just needed him to be able to know what time it was when he checked****; he probably wouldn't carry one though! :P**

**I am a really lazy guy when it comes to writing. :'(  
****I've been up to a lot of stuff lately, mainly playing video games school and other things. This is the third chapter; there will be two more, I would like to say they will be out as soon as possible, but knowing me, it will probably take forever :P **

**Oh, and happy Valentines Day to all the lucky couples out there.**

**P.S. In the last Chappy I will have a lemon scene  
**

**P.P.S.**** And a Happy Valentines Day to my beautiful girlfriend**** Melissa, I love you  
**

**P.P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters I may choose to involve in this story. I am not in any way affiliated with the official Manga or Anime. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note:** Hey everyone it's Gaara0pawn again, and Chappy Four is here and that leaves only Chapy five, what is going to happen, what terrible things are Naruto and Hinata going to have to face? All you need to do is read and you'll find out, oh you have to Review too!

**Hinata's Plan: Chapter 4: Destruction**

* * *

Naruto's hand let go of his chest, the mental pain hurt, but he knew what had to be done to save Hinata. Naruto agreed with the man as he passed by him. The man grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "And call me Diabaru, it's an old name I don't use anymore."

Naruto didn't care about the man's name, he could already think of several things to call him at this moment, but all Naruto did was agree.

"Now that the introduction is over, let's go kid," he said.

They both exited Naruto's apartment and started there walk threw Konoha to the east gates. They continued there walk threw Konoha for sometime, ignoring the occasional greeting by most of the villagers. Naruto didn't even bother to return a glance at any of them; he was fixated on this man who said that he would harm Hinata. Naruto knew that when he got the chance, he would make this man pay with his life.

Naruto heard a familiar voice somewhere behind him, it was Konohamaru, and he was getting closer. Naruto moved to Diabaru's side and hid there in his shadow, hoping Konohamaru wouldn't notice him. Konohamaru ran past both of them, unaware that he had just passed Naruto. Naruto didn't know why he was running, nor did he care at this moment, Naruto turned his head to Diabaru, he had a devilish looking grin on his face, which made Naruto hate the man even more.

Diabaru chuckled, "Looks like you saved that brats life," he said as he opened his jacket slightly to unveil a hidden kuni. If Konohamaru would have noticed him, Diabaru would have killed him instantly.

Naruto restrained himself from completely murdering him right where he stood. "Shut up and keep moving. I don't need a single comment from you," said Naruto. Diabaru's was still smiling.

They continued there walk together, they soon grew closer to the gates of Konoha. When they arrived, there seemed to be no guards on duty for some reason.

Naruto was a bit confused, and he didn't understand why the guard's weren't at there post. Diabaru leaned over to Naruto, "If you're wondering about the guards, my men have already taken care of them."

Naruto didn't bother to care what he said anymore, he couldn't let it get to him or Hinata would pay for his idiot mistake. They exited Konoha and continued their walk on the path.

-

It had been several minutes since Diabaru said anything, Naruto was getting impatient, he wanted to see Hinata; he wanted to know she was safe. Diabaru stopped walking. "We're here!"

Naruto looked around them. He could not see a thing, until many holes in the ground started to open up. There were more than a hundred holes in the ground that contained over 4 or 5 ninja in each. They all wore the same stupid looking costumes as Diabaru. Naruto didn't care about how many there were or what they looked like. All he cared about was finding Hinata.

Naruto looked at Diabaru, "Where is Hinata? You'd better show me her now!" shouted Naruto.

Diabaru started laughing, "You're so ignorant... wait no, you're an idiot... and a damn fool."

"What's so damn funny!" yelled Naruto.

"Do you think I would have asked you to carefully follow me out of the village if I was able to abduct one of your own fellow Shinobi comrades?" said Diabaru.

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about."

Diabaru let out one final laugh. "The answer is No! If I had the ability to kidnap her I would have just gone right for you instead."

Narutos eye's widened, "What!"

"There is an extremely huge price on your head kid, it seems you have made some enemies in your life time, but now you have fallen for the Hagito family trap!"Diabaru jumped away from Naruto and behind his comrades.

"So you're just some two-bit criminals," said Naruto.

_"How could I have been fooled by these ingrates?_" thought Naruto.

Diabaru called out to all his comrades, "Restrain him."

Naruto formed a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled out, and a hundred shadow clones were created. "It's time to make you pay Diabaru," said the original Naruto.

Diabaru chuckled. "So you might just be worth the price they'll pay me."

-

After Hinata had left Naruto's apartment, she started her search for him in the market. After awhile of searching, she realized that Naruto wasn't there. Hinata left the market place and arrived at the Ichiracu Ramen Shop.

"Hello, um," said Hinata. She had never met the old man before, so she didn't know how to greet him.

"Name's Teuchi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's Naruto, have you seen him?" asked Hinata.

"Nope, I'm afraid I haven't."

Hinata's friendly smile turned into a frown.

"One sec, let me ask my daughter. "Hey, Ayame, have you seen Naruto?" he called to the back.

"Um, yeah I think so. I saw him in the back alley when I took the garbage out. I think he and a friend were talking about leaving Konoha. I wonder what that was about?" said Ayame.

"Do you know which direction they were walking in?" asked Hinata.

"I believe it's the east gate."

"Thank you Teuchi, Thank you Ayame," said Hinata, as she ran off.

"Hey Hinata, bring Naruto over here later for a date, I can cook you guys anything you want," called out Ayame.

Hinata agreed, "Yeah, I will."

Hinata arrived at the east gates of Konoha. She stopped when she didn't see any guards. _"This isn't good, what's going on?"_ she thought.

Hinata could see some figures in the distance approaching Konoha. It was Tenten and Lee.

"Hey Hinata," said Tenten, as both her and Lee stopped when they saw her.

"There's something wrong. The guards aren't here, and Naruto has left the village with a strange man."

"Me and Lee are on our way to see the Hokage, we can inform her for you," said Tenten.

Lee stepped forward, "With the power of youth, we- " Tenten hit Lee in the head.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" asked Lee.

"You've been yelling that crap for hours now, stop it!" said Tenten with an aggressive look on her face, Hinata could tell she didn't like going on missions with Lee and not Neji.

Tenten and Lee ran off to find the Hokage, as Hinata continued her search for Naruto down the trail. Hinata took that time to activated her Byakugan so she could search for Naruto easier. A few seconds pasted before she could sence a huge amount of chakra coming from far inside the forest. As Hinata got closer she could see more details of the creature chakra network. As she examined the creatures chakra network it started look alot like a fox.

She brushed through many bushes and trees before making it to the clearing. She finally got to the clearing where she then kneeled to the ground, and deactivated her Byakugan.

"Naruto?" she said faintly, as she watched the love of her life rip through the bodies of many men. He moved quickly and attacked without hesitation. "Is- is that really Naruto?" she was in shock at what she was witnessing. Naruto let out a loud roar after he killed the last remaining man standing, "Rraaawwww!"

Hinata let out a great yell, "Naruto!"

The demon Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata, he charged with a killing intent, and then suddenly he stopped.

_"You will not hurt Hinata,"_ said the voice inside his head. Naruto was speaking to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi's inner voice rose,_"Then I'll just use this time to finally finish what I once started."_

The demon Naruto jumped away from Hinata and headed for Konoha. Hinata's head fell to the ground as tears bust from her eyes.

"What going on, why is Naruto doing this?"

Tenten, and Neji could be heard from behind her. They approached Hinata cautiously, so not to startle her.

Neji had met up with Tenten and Lee earlier and while they were talking, Neji sensed an enormous chakra that Naruto was giving out. Neji told Tenten to follow him while Lee would head to the Hokage's office as fast as he could.

Neji kneeled down to offer Hinata a hand up. "I knew that this would happen one day," he said.

Hinata batted Neji's hand away, got up and stared at him. "You knew that creature took over Naruto and you didn't say anything!"

Neji sighed. "Hinata you must be confused, that wasn't some demon that just inhabited Naruto."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's the Kyuubi."

* * *

**Okay so this is a short chapy, yes. There were a few things I was going to add but decided to leave to the last chapy. The reason this one took long was because I started writing the next chapy. (God, isn't the word Chapy getting annoying?... NOO!)  
The next CHAPY, should be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any characters I may choose to involve in this story. I am not in any way affiliated with the official Manga or Anime. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note:** Hey everyone it's Gaara0pawn again, and the final Chapter, Chapter Five is here, what is going to happen? All you need to do is read and you'll find out, oh you have to Review too! I should probably tell you the reason why it took me so long, okay so here it is:

-1st, I suck at writing fight scenes, (Yes, there is a fight scene).  
-2nd, I had to learn how to write a sex scene, (Yes, there is a lemon scene).  
-And 3rd, I'm a lazy asshole. (Yes I am). XD X3

Note: Make sure to read the bottom Author Note.

**Hinata's Plan: Chapter 5: The End**

* * *

Hinata was always told of the Kyuubi by all the elders and how the 4th Hokage had killed it. Her face went pale when she heard that it was not dead, but sealed away inside Naruto.

"If that's the case then why show itself now, why?!" shouted Hinata.

"It must have been caused by Naruto getting angry. Something must have triggered him?" answered Neji.

Hinata's head lowered. "I see."

"I apologize for not informing you. When I confronted the Hokage, she had told me not to tell anyone else."

Hinata pushed herself off the ground and began running towards Konoha.

Tears began to pour down her face. _"This is why Naruto was hated and mistreated by all the villagers. I have to help him."_

-

Now baring five tails, the Kyuubi smashed through the east gates of Konoha, alerting many of the villagers.

One of the guards rushed over to his comrade who had been hit by the falling debris. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what is that thing?" asked the man who laid on the ground.

"I- I think it's the Kyuubi," answered the other one.

"Damn it, forget me for now, just inform the Hokage."

-

Shizune ran into the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade, there is an emergency!"

Tsunade's head row's from her desk. "What is it, Shizune? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It- It's Naruto, the nine tailed demon has overwhelmed him? He's taring through the east end of the village."

"What! How many tails have formed?"

"The guard at the east gate informed me that he saw five, but it seem that there are now six."

"What, six...!!"

"Lady Tsunade, what do you want me to do?"

"Call an emergency alert. Get all the villages out of here. Tell all available ninja to stand their ground and attack if necessary."

"But Lady Tsunade, that's Nar-"

"I know Shizune, but we have to stall him. Luckily Yamoto's mission ended today, so he should be back soon."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"And Shizune, send a message to Yamato, telling him to return immediately."

-

Hinata stood on top of what was once part of Konoha's east gate, staring into the distance at Naruto. He looked more demon then human now.

Hinata gathered all of her courage and ran down to the where the he was.

She ran through the destroyed part of the village thinking to herself, _"I can't believe what's happening. And whats worse is, the villagers don't even know it's Naruto."_

"Hinata, over here," called a voice from around a corner.

Hinata stopped and looked. It was Sakura who was calling her. "Hinata come over here, it's not safe out in the open."

"No, I can't, I have to help-"

"Hinata, I have to tell you something."

Hinata rushed over. "What is it Sakura, this isn't the time-"

"It's about Naruto. That demon is-"

"Sakura! I already know."

"Wha- What!?"

Hinata looked back at the demon in the distance.

Sakura looked at her, not really sure of what to say. She noticed something in Hinata's eyes. It was determination.

"What's your plan?" asked Sakura?

Hinata turned to face her. "I don't have one!"

-

"Lady Tsunade, I'm hear. I got your message!" yelled Yamato as he appeared in front of Tsunade in her office.

"Yamato, hurry, I need you to perform your sealing jutsu on Naruto at once."

"I'm- I'm sorry Tsunade, but my jutsu informs me that he has already reached seven tail. I don't think I would be able to restrain him long enough to-"

"If you have any doubt about this, then my only other option is to inform all the ninja to attack without restraint. We will... bring him down."

"...Yes Lady Tsunade, I will try." Yamato formed a hand sign, then vanished in an instant.

-

"What do you mean you don't have a plan, you were running straight at Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"I- wasn't really sure of what to do, that's all," answered Hinata.

"Yo!"

They both turned their attention to the voice they heard. Kakashi, Yamato, Neji and Tenten, were behind them.

"Good thing you're here. Kakashi, Yamato, do either of you have a plan?" asked Sakura.

Neji stepped in, "Yes. We must make a plan for taking down the Kyuubi. We-"

Hinata pushed herself in front of Neji. "That's not the Kyuubi! It's Naruto, do you understand Neji! Naruto!"

Sakura looked at Hinata, with a surprised look. _"Hinata... when did you get so bold."_ she thought.

"Uh... yes, I apologize. I meant no harm by what I said," answered Neji.

Yamato stepped forward. "We need to restrain Naruto long enough for my sealing jutsu to take full effect. I'm not sure if most of my attacks are strong enough though." He took a quick look back at Naruto in the distance. He was still wrecking up the village. "Hmm..."

Kakashi noticed Yamato's attention. "What is it, Yamato? What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I think I have a plan, for restraining Naruto," he answered. He then called everyone to come close to him to discuss it. After a minute of explaining the plan to everyone he told everyone to get in position.

_"I hope this works. It's the only thing I can think of that could restrain him long enough," _thought Yamato.

-

Hinata, Tenten, and Neji protected Sakura as she got in position behind Naruto. Sakura then focused her chakra into her fists and slammed them to the ground under Naruto, creating a giant hole.

"That's it, now Kakashi hit him," called out Yamato. Suddenly Kakashi came out of the ground with a fully charged Chidori, and struck Naruto, causing him to fall into the hole.

"That's it!" yelled Yamato, he then used his wooden poles to constrict Naruto in the hole.

Naruto struggled to get loose. He let out a huge howl as he tried to break through the wood.

Yamato ran to the center of the hole covered with wooden poles and formed hand seals, and then called out, "Hokage Shiki Jijuun Jutsu! Kaku'an Nitten Suishu!

A sign appeared on Yamato's hand. Without warning, the wood below him broke open and Naruto jumped out towards him. Yamato thrusts his arm onto Naruto's chest, but is blown away by the impact.

A stream of chakra connected Yamato and Naruto. Wooden poles with spikes rose from the ground around Naruto. The stream began to pull chakra from Naruto's body.

Everyone rushed over to Yamato. "Yamatao are you okay?" asked Sakura, as she helped him off the ground.

"No, but I have to finish the sealing," he answered.

Naruto yelled out in pain, as bits of the Kyuubi's chakra left his body and he continued to try and resist it.

"It's no use, if he doesn't calm down I won't be able to seal the Kyuubi," said Yamato.

_"Calm him down!"_ thought began running towards Naruto.

Yamato noticed Hinata's sudden movement, "Stop... Hinata what are you doing? You can't do anything when he's in that form."

The demon boy roared.

The sudden change in Naruto's chakra pressure caused Hinatato fall to the ground, but she got up off the ground and slowly approached Naruto. _"I know that I can help him, I know I can!"_thought Hinata.

Naruto yelled out a scream of pain. Hinata stepped forward. "Naruto! It's me, Hinata. Please, you have to stop!"

Naruto roared loudly.

"Naruto!"

Surges of red chakra blasted out of Naruto.

Yamato's noticed the change. _"She doing it, she's calming him down."_

Hinata moved closer to Naruto.

"Please Naruto, just stop this and we can go back to everything before." She gently placed one hand on Naruto's cheek. The tremendous heat burned Hinata's hand. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and then moved her body closer. She closed her eyes as the pain became almost to much for her. Her lips pressed against his.

There kiss broke as Naruto let out one final scream, before falling into Hinata's arms. Naruto was now complete reverted to normal, his body was burned, and scars could be seen everywhere. Tsunade, and a couple of medical ninja rushed over to Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade put her hand on Hinata's shoulder as Hinata was holding onto Naruto.

"Please move, Hinata. We need to heal his injuries."

Tsunade and a couple other medical ninja rushed around Naruto and started to preform their jutsu. After about ten seconds they stopped the jutsu but there was something wrong. Tsunade's head turned to Hinata, tears falling from her face.

"Tsunade, wha- whats wrong," asked Hinata.

Tsunade called for the medical ninja to get a stretcher. She then slowly walked over and placed both her hand on Hinata's shoulder."We have to get Naruto to the hospital right away. Naru- Naruto's heart, it stopped."

-

**Thirty minutes earlier:**

"Get out of my mind! Hinata is alive, I was wrong!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto. What if that Hinata you stopped me from attacking was just a fake, just like the other one? How can you be sure she isn't already dead," said the Kyuubi, with a large grin on his face.

"No! Hinata is alive, I know it."

"You know she's dead Naruto, nothing you do can bring her back, so just listen to me-"

Naruto grabbed hold of his head as tears started falling from his face, "No, she can't be dead. It hurts... I hate this..."

The Kyuubi watched Naruto as he continued to grin. "Naruto..."

Naruto shouted, "I want it to stop! What should I do!? I don't know anymore, somebody help me. Give me the answer!"

"Destroy everything! Destroy everything that hurt you, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him, the tears still falling from his face.

"Give your body and mind to me, and I will save you from the pain. I will make it all disappear."

"I want all of it to stop. Take my body and my mind Kyuubi."

"Yes, Naruto..." said the Kyuubi, he was now laughing manically.

Naruto's mind was now completely taken over by the Kyuubi. He felt extreme pain for a split second, then nothing. The seal on his chest began to sizzle, as a hole formed where it was. Naruto's eyes turned white. "Yes, that's it! Now come here... pull this seal off," called the Kyuubi. Naruto got up off the floor and walked over to the seal, he placed his fingers into the fold on the seal. He was about to pull the seal off when he felt a tug, and his body was thrown back, away from the seal. Naruto turned to see who had grabbed him.

The Kyuubi growled "You!"

It was the fourth Hokage. _"This- this is Minato Namikaze, what is the fourth Hokage doing here?"_ thought Naruto.

Minato looked down at Naruto before him. "The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your conscious."

The fourth looked at the Kyuubi,."I didn't want that to happen... I never wanted to see you again... Nine-Tails. But... I looked forwards to seeing how my son had grown... So I guess you could call it even."

The Kyuubi roared. "Yondaime! Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Saying you're going to rip me to shreds, isn't going to make me come closer," said Minato. He looked back at Naruto with a smile on his face. "Just the opposite, right, Naruto!"

"...! Naruto...? That's my name. But how...?

"Huh!? ...cause I gave you that name, of course. You're my heir after all."

"Heir? Then you mean...?"

Minato smiled again. "Yup! it's just what I said. You're my son."

Naruto looked at him for a couple of seconds before he began to smile and tears formed.

The Kyuubi growled once again.

"He sure is a noisy one, isn't he...? Let's go talk somewhere else," said Minato. He raised his hands in the air, and before Naruto knew it, they were in a white room.

Minato placed his palm on his forehead, "I guess the Third didn't tell you anything. He probably wanted to keep everything about the fox a secret. If people knew you were my son, there might be trouble."

There was no answer from Naruto.

"... I'm. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto's head sprung up as he jumped onto Minato. "Dad..."

Minato frown turned into a smile but it soon disappeared as Naruto quickly punched him in the gut.

"Oof...!"

"Why did you seal the fox inside your own son!? Do you know how much trouble it's caused me!? I don't know whether I'm happy or pissed off!"

Minato shook off the pain and looked at Naruto who was crying. "Naruto... how old are you now?"

"Si- sixteen," said Naruto, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Sixteen, eh...? It... must have been hard... I'm sorry... I've done nothing but cause trouble for you... so maybe I shouldn't try to act like your father now when I'm apologizing."

Naruto finished whipping the tears away from his face. "It's okay... I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage... so I can deal with it."

Minato's smile returned, "Naruto, the reason I sealed half the fox's Chakra inside you, is because I believed you could use it... because you're my son."

Naruto smiled.

Minato frowned. "But there's another reason, too... when the fox attacked sixteen years ago, I realized something."

"What?"

"There was someone controlling the fox when it attacked the village. It was a very powerful ninja. And without some sort of special power, there would be no way to fight him. I believe he'll attack the village again."

Naruto looked away from Minato as he frowned. "Konoha... has already been destroyed..."

"Yeah... I saw..." replied Minato.

Naruto looked back at Minato. "You saw...!?" There was silence. "Who was the one that used the fox to attack Konoha before."

"It was a member of Akatsuki. The one with the mask."

Naruto thought this through, then an image of the man from Akatsuki with the spirial mask popped into his head.

"Back then he saw through everything I did... he's no ordinary ninja..." said Minato.

"Tell me... What should I do?"

"...you have to find the answer yourself, I don't know the answer."

Naruto yelled out, "But if you couldn't do it, how can I!? That's not fair! I'm stupid! and I'm not a great ninja, and-" Minato placed a hand on Narutos head. "You will find the answer... I believe in you."

"Naruto looked up at his father with confusion, but also hope.

"Now I have to get going... my chakra is fading. I'll restore the seal... but this is the last time."

Minato placed his hand on the broken seal. Naruto felt a small amount of pain hit him where the seal was.

"Konoha can be rebuilt... and I'm sure Tsunade will forgive you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, parents always believe in their children."

"Thank you... dad..."

Minato disappeared and Naruto was sent back to the area with the Kyuubi.

"Ugh...!" Naruto felt a pain in his chest. He fell to the floor. "What, why does my chest hurt."

"Oh, I guess your father didn't know," said the Kyuubi, who was still behind the sealed gate.

"What are you...? Ugh, talking about, Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi laughed. "After your father restored the seal, your real body returned to normal. It seems you have taking a great deal of damage... and you weren't able to steel my chakra to heal you-"

"Your heart stopped."

-

Tsunade and several ninja's rushed through Konoha's hospital, along with Naruto on a stretcher. Sakura held onto Hinata as they both watch Tsunade take Naruto down the hallway and into the doors of the emergency room.

Sakura held onto Hinata, as she cried. "Nar- Naruto, Nar- Naruto!!"

A female medical ninja came out and asked Sakura to join Tsunade inside, "I'll take care of Hinata, Tsunade needs you."

Sakura handed Hinata to her, and ran into the emergency room.

-

Hours had pasted, and Hinata was still crying with the medical ninja with her. Many of Naruto's friends had came to check up on him and Hinata, but had to leaveto tend to the village.

Tsunade had finally came out of the room and walked up to Hinata. "Hinata, could you come with me," asked Tsunade.

Hinata jumped up at the sound of Tsunade's voice, and grabbed onto her clothing, "Is Naruto okay! Tell me!!" tears still running down her face.

Sakura exited the room, with an sad look on her face.

Hinata looked over to her. "What happened."

Tsunade gripped her fist as gathered the word in her mind. "Hinata... I'm sorry, we did all we could but-"

"No! No it can't be!" yelled out Hinata. Tears began to run down her face. Her body became weak and she fell into Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade, who just barely managed to catch her. Held onto Hinata, as her tears fell to the floor. "No! Not my- not my Naruto. No!"

Tsunade looked at the poor girl as she barely manged to hide a few tears that she held in.

Sakura who was now behind them, held was not as strong as Tsunade, and tears began to fall from her face as well.

Hinata pushed herself off the ground, knocking Tsunade to floor. She ran into the room and looked around, trying to find Naruto. "Naruto, it's a lie, you can't be dead. Where are you!"

Tsunade, who had picked herself off the ground. Walked into the room and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata cried loudly as the tears which were still running down her face continued.

Tsunade looked at Hinata again trying to hide her tears. "Would you like to see him one last time."

Hinata barely manged to put the right words together as she tried to tell Tsunade she did. Tsunade understood and lead Hinata to a near by examination table.

Hinata's tears halted for a short amount of time as she stared at the motionless body on the table. Half his body was covered by a blanket. Hinata noticed that his skin was paler then usual. She placed a hand onto his cheek and immediately felt the coldness, so she withdrew her hand as little bit of tears fell from her face. "His body is so cold."

Sakura walked over to them. "Because of Yamato's sealing jutsu, the Kyuubi remained inside Naruto even after he died."

Tsunade looked at her, "Sakura, this not the time!"

Hinata turned her head, "Why does that even matter now?"

Sakura walked pasted Tsunade."Once many of the nurses and doctors found out that the Kyuubi wouldn't release itself. And had died like Naruto. They all-"

Tsunade gripped her first, as the tears which she had been hiding rushed down her face.

Hinata looked up at Tsunade, "They what- what did they do?"

Sakura let out a cry as she answered, "They stopped trying to save Naruto's life, and left the table!"

Tsunade slammed her fist against a near by wall, "Those bastards!"

Hinata, who was utterly stunned by what she heard. Turned her attention back to Naruto. Tears still running down her face.

"Why does this have to happen. Why you?!"

-

The Kyuubi's eyes search around the empty room, "Have you already giving up?"

"Shut up, Kyuubi!" said a voice from deep within.

Naruto's body laid on the floor of his inner conscious.

"Who ever said I was going to give up. Just because I can't move, doesn't mean I'm going to give up!"

"Have it your way, kid. Oh and I won't be giving you any of my chakra. I would rather die along side you, then spend another hour sealed in here."

Naruto frowned, _"Damn it, I need his chakra to heal me. There's truly nothing I can-"_

A voice cried out, "Naruto, please come back."

"What the, who voice was that!?" said Naruto.

"Na- Naruto... Naruto!" said the crying voice.

"Wait... I know who's voice that is!"

"Naruto! Naruto"

Naruto pushed himself off the ground, "It's Hinata, and she's calling for me!"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened. "How are you moving kid?"

"Hinata is calling me, so I must answer her!"

The Kyuubi snickered. "You surprise me kid. I'm not sure how you could be moving right now."

"Remember what I said, Kyuubi. I'm not giving up!"

The Kyuubi laughed. "I thought that dieing would be better, but I'll lend you my chakra. You may become interesting!"

-

A red blaze of chakra surrounded Naruto's body, Hinata jumped at the sight of it. She was unsure of what was going on and turned to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade. What's happening to Naruto?"

Tsunade stared at Naruto as the bruises, cuts and wounds fully healed in an instant. _"Is Naruto forcing the Kyuubi's chakra to heal him, or is the Kyuubi doing it freely?" _thought Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes opened, "Hinata where are you?"

Little bits of tears formed under Hinata's eyes as she stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "Why are you crying. Aren't you glad to see me?" he joked.

Hinata jumped onto him. Tears running down her face as she smiled and hugged him. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and laughed. "Ouch. Hinata don't be so ruff. I'm still injured."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a smile but turned to a fake frown when he looked at her. "Don't scare us again, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Good to see you too Granny Tsunade."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and smiled. "Good to see you as well, Granny-Tsunade."

Tsunade huffed. "Well if you're okay now, I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room and stopped just on the other side of the door, to wipe away a few tears from her eye. "Damn you Naruto."

-

The battle was over, the harshness had ended, and Naruto and Hinata were watching the sun set for their first time together.

Naruto could hear a voice deep within him. It was the Kyuubi. For some odd reason, he could now freely speak to Naruto when ever he wanted. With out the need for both of them to be in Naruto's subconscious..

"Kit, I know we've had our differences in the past. But you may become a worthy Jinkiri after all."

Naruto turned his attention on Hinata who was cuddled up to him. "It's getting late, so I should probably get you home."

Hinata stopped; hugged him and raised her face to his. She had a bit of a blush on her face. "Naruto, if it isn't a problem, could I stay the night at your place?"

Naruto's face turned a bright red as he scrambled to get the words right. "Uh, umm- It's fine with me."

Hinata smiled as she once again cuddled up into his chest. Naruto held her there for a second before Hinata yawned and grabbed onto his jacket.

"Hinata are you tired?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. She was clearly tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep while with him, well not just yet. She wanted to get to his place first. "No, I'm fine, let's get go-" she was cut off by her sudden yawn. Naruto smiled.

"So you are tired." He picked her up in his arms, and held her in a bridge style. Hinata cuddled up against Naruto.

Naruto didn't feel like rushing home. It had been dark outside for some time now, but it wasn't cold. There was a bit of a breeze as he walked past the academy. He stopped when he saw the swing set where he had spent a lot of his time as a child. That memory didn't come to his mind at all. All he saw as he looked at the swing was the memory of him standing behind Hinata, who was sitting on the swing. Naruto knew that his life had changed for the better on that day.

_"Thank you Hinata," he thought._

Even though everyone of his friends now knew that he was a Jinkiri, a human vessel for the demon that destroyed the village sixteen years ago. It didn't matter to him anymore. All that mattered was Hinata. He would accept any punishment that the Tsunade or the Elders would give to him, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

-

They arrived at Naruto's apartment at around midnight, Naruto still had the sleeping Hinata nestled in his arms. It had been a very long day for the both of them. Naruto had a bit of a hard time opening his door, so he decided to enter from the window. He went around back and jumped up to the window. Naruto breathed in and exhaled quickly, he was really exhausted. "A shower would do me well, right about now," he thought.

Naruto walked over to his bed and placed Hinata down. He gently started to rob her arm.

"Hinata were here, you can wake up now." He knew Hinata wouldn't let him live it down if he left her alone and asleep, again.

Hinata awoke in a bit of a sleepy daze. "Naruto, aren't you going to sleep too?"

"In a minute. I've got to take a shower."

"Okay, but don't take long."

"Um, I can set myself up an extra bed, so you don't have to wait for me."

Hinata smiled and laughed. "What are you talking about silly. You're sleeping in this bed!"

Naruto blushed and smiled. "Okay, I'll try not to take long then." He turned and entered the bathroom.

-

_"Oh man, I forgot to grab clean clothes before I took the shower,"_ thought Naruto as he quietly exited the bathroom. He wore only a towel around his waist.

He looked over to the bed. Hinata had rolled herself up in the blankets of Naruto's bed and was sleeping away.

"Well I should have guessed she would fall asleep, she was really tired," thought Naruto.

He headed for his closet and took out a pair of boxers; sleeping wear, and his sleeping hat. He took off the towel and dropped it on the floor; Naruto didn't notice where he dropped the towel, it had landed on a desk and knocked over a stack of bowls. The bowls fell to the ground and made a crashing noise, this immediately woke up Hinata. She burst from the bed to see it was only Naruto, well a naked Naruto.

They both looked at each other with a shocked stare.

"Ah, Hinata," was all that escaped Naruto's mouth.

Hinata pushed her head under the covers with the hugest blush she had ever made. "Ah Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you naked," she said, she was about ready to pass out.

"Uh, it's okay Hinata," he said as he quickly flipped the lights on and placed a pair of clean boxers on.

"N- no, it's my fault, I won't look," she said, still brushing away. _"Oh no, I saw it," _she thought.

Naruto laughed, "You don't have to be embarrassed Hinata, you only surprised me. I'm okay with it."

Naruto moved closer to the bed and sat down, he had only put on his boxers and a shirt when he entered the bed. Hinata didn't seem to notice at first, until she snuggled up to him.

"Ah, Naruto, where are your pants?"

Naruto laughed as he looked at the blush on her face. "What's so funny?" she asked, a bit upset that he would be laughing at a time like this.

Naruto smiled. "You get embarrassed so easily, you're just so cute."

Hinata smiled back. "Um Naruto, are you going to tell me why you don't have pants on?"

Naruto scratched his head as a small blush formed on his face. "Oh, well, if you want I can go put some on. I was just being stupid."

Naruto lifted the sheets away from him and got up off the bed. He was about to walk to his closet when Hinata grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Wait, it's okay with me." The blush on her face told otherwise.

Naruto sat back down next to Hinata as she laid back onto the bed looking straight up at the ceiling. She still had a huge blush on her face.

Naruto moved his hand to touch Hinata's, shoulder trying to ask her if she was okay with what just happened. Hinata wasn't paying attention. She rolled over to look at Naruto, but as she did Naruto's hand and accidentally groped her breast. Naruto knew that this was bad, as he had accidentally done this Sakura once, he ended up in the hospital for three nights. Naruto looked at Hinata expecting to be slapped or punched right out of the bed. All he saw when he look at her was Hinata with a slight blush on her face. Hinata moved close to Naruto, and they met in a passionate kiss. Naruto returned with the exact same amount of passion, and it lasted for awhile until both Naruto and Hinata gasped for air.

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he said the first thing came to his mind. "That was a really great kiss."

Hinata smiled and blushed.

Naruto who was also smiling, remembered what he did and quickly apologized. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes. "Don't apologized Naruto. It's like what you said when I accidentally saw you naked. It's okay."

They met in another passionate kiss. Naruto used this moment to make his way on top of her. Naruto stopped the kiss as he moved to her neck and kissed his way down to her lower body.

He kissed and teased most of the exposed skin on her body before slowly moving into her panties, she grabbed onto his back as she moaned.

"Naruto wait!"

"Am I going to fast, I can stop."

"No it's not that, I just don't know."

Naruto place his index finger onto Hinata's crouch area, and began to rub lightly. Hinata moaned, as she felt extreme pleasure. Naruto removed the sheets from the bed and then lowered Hinata's night pajama bottoms. He rubbed her panties, as he began to lick her thigh. But as fast as he began, he stopped and raised his head so that his eyes met hers.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hinata, who was now panting.

Naruto's arm wrapped around the shirt Hinata wore and he began to tug it up. She got the idea and finished by pulling it off. He reached around Hinata to try and unhook her bra. After several failed attempt's, Hinata reached around herself and unhooked it.

"Now you," she said, crossing one arm in front of her chest as the other discarded the bra to the side.

Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata. Then in one quick motion, he ripped off his shirt.

Hinata stared at Naruto's chiseled body. The training he did made it perfect. That is except for some scratches, and cuts.

He lowered head and stuck his tongue out and into her panties, licking at the already wet crevice. Then he slowly lowered her panties until they were fully off. Hinata gasped for air, as Naruto pushed two fingers into Hinata and continued the motion of his fingers. He decided to keep playing with her for a little longer until her moans came to an end, he would then no it was time to begin.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of Hinata, as she grabbed onto his back and pulled him into a short kiss before flipping them both over, so she was on top. She grabbed onto the rim of his boxers. She slowly lowered them, making him become even harder. After she completely removed his boxers, she sat upright on top of him. She carefully placed her hands on Naruto's abdomen and positioned herself above his member, Naruto grabbing the base and guiding it in. Hinata placed her hands onto Naruto waist, and let out a small groan as she sat, slowly adjusting to his size.

Naruto lifted his hands up to Hinata's waist and gripped onto her, she waited only a second or two before slowly lifting off of him.

She thrusted back down and let out a faint moan, repeating the process a few times before she began picking up speed, accidentally scratching his stomach as she tightened her grip.

Her moaning became much louder as she continued, and her grip tightened.

This didn't make him go any easier or slower though. In fact he was doing quite the opposite.

In one quick second Naruto held onto Hinata as he flipped and turned them both other so he was on top and she laid on the bed. Going as hard as he could in an attempt to please her and himself. He moved his head to her breasts as he began licking and teasing her her before realizing he was about to cum.

He gripped onto her waist before releasing, then pulling out of her. Both of them finishing at the same time.

Naruto collapsed to the side, both were panting. Naruto whispered Hinata's name into her ear, trying to get her attention. Her head turned to face his, and they met in another passionate kiss before they both fell asleep.

-

**Naruto Dreaming:**

There were many lying on the ground around Naruto. There were only several left that stood in front of him, non were Diabaru. A voice called out from far in the distance. "I will give you one chance to surrender Naruto."

"Where are you, you bastard!" called out Narutoo.

The men in front of him parted, reveling Diabaru, holding Hinata by the hair and kunai pressed against her throat.

"Will you give up Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, then he looked closely. "I won't fall for the same trick twice." Naruto ran at the man with a killing intent.

Naruto had a thought in his head as he ran at Diabaru. _"That can't be Hinata, it's just a-"_ Diabaru pushed kunai into her throat causing Naruto to stop immediately.

Diabaru frowned. "Look what you made me do. To bad, she was cute too!" Naruto's mouth hung open as his knee's fell to the ground. _"It not gen-jutsu, its not a clone, then that means it's, it's-"_

Naruto's eyes turned red, surges of chakra came pouring out of him. His entire body was covered in the red chakra. Bones started to form on his body, and six tails could be seen. "Hinata!_  
_

-

Naruto awoke quickly the next morning, swetting. He panted, and then calmed his breathing before looking to his side to see Hinata. Her head was resting in the crook of his arm with her arm wrapped across his stomach and one leg wrapped securely over both his legs.

Naruto made a determined look as he gazed at Hinata's beautiful face. _"I won't ever lose you again,"_ he thought.

_"That damn fake Hinata transformed back into one of Diabaru's goons after Diabaru let go of him."_

Naruto placed his hand against Hianta`s cheek_. _She gave a little contented yawn and snuggled even closer. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto smiled and answered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Hinata smiled and giggled at the fact that Naruto called her beautiful. "Thank you. Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked.

"It was the best night I've ever had," he answered.

Hinata's eyes stared out the window. "Maybe we can just skip today and sleep instead," she joked.

"That would be great, but well I've-" said Naruto looking worried because he didn't know if Hinata would be okay with him running off on a mission after what happened last night.

"It's okay Naruto. You're going to be the Hokage one day."

Naruto just stared into Hinata's eyes. "Thank you, Hinata. I love you!"

Hinata smiled as she cuddled up to him more. "I know you do, and I love you."

The End… for now!

* * *

**Okay so many people may be wondering why I added a lemon at the end. I was finishing up Chapter five one day at school, and half the girls I sit with ask, "Hey, nick, why don't you write a Lemon." So there, there's your Lemon. XD X3 XD  
I recently started drawing Naruto, I have gotten a hell of a lot better then my first and second attempts on DeviantantArt:** _**Go to my page for a link to my Deviant Art page and then add me to your Watch List, I won't be announcing it on **_

**Anyway, what I am talking about is, I will be re-making Hinat's Plan, but as a Doujin.  
I hope to start it in a few months from now, once I have gotten the hang of Drawing Naruto, Hinata, and many others.**

**And I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction!**


End file.
